


Two dudes on a couch

by Zowabob



Category: Half life but the, Half-Life
Genre: Fluff, Just two dudes watching a movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zowabob/pseuds/Zowabob
Summary: Gordon and benry watch all dogs go to heaven 2.
Kudos: 19





	Two dudes on a couch

**Author's Note:**

> It's all fun and games until you can't find your cool ranch Doritos.

Inviting benry into his house was something that surprised even Gordon himself. Letting benry stay the night after coming over seemed to make benry really happy, well Gordon thinks he's happy.

They where watching all dogs go to heaven on his laptop, they where in a extremely comfortable viewing position on Gordons pull out couch

"Good cool" the darker haired man says with no tone to his voice, a positive response as he eagerly shuffles closer to gordon so they could share the big blanket.  
They watched the movie in silence and then Gordon tries to find the snacks but somehow they weren't there.

Staring down at the hands patting down the blanket ,benry feels like he has to say something.

"Uuuuh your hand is stuff" benry trys to communicate clearly that he enjoys what Gordon is doing beause he thinks it's funny whatever it is but this just makes the other man very nevous.

Gordon sits up really fast, he's not sure if benry is trying to initiate something or.just being odd. Gordon knows about his crush on him and thinks that he might have stolen the snacks to rile him up!

"Benry you've hidden the snacks right? like tell me ok" the last thing Gordon wants to do is blame him if he's confused about this whole situation, and it's been a while for him anyways, he's feeling really sweaty about the whole situation, and he still doesn't have any snacks!

The man who's still laying down stares at him processing the question.

"Sex?" He says in a flat tone making eye contact.

"No snacks" Gordon looks away from the eye contact, pausing all dogs go to heaven.

"Mmmmmmmmmaybe" 

Gordons whole face clenches in agony and he feels he needs to specify a little better. 

"I mean have YOU ever had snacks in your life, that have not been in real life and Not in a videogame or a movie" he says this with enunciation and his hands.

"Oh, mmmmmmmno"

"Not even a dorito" Gordon says this not with any malicious intent, he just wants to get a better grasp on the situation he's getting himself into.

"Uuuuh yea"

Like you got a dorito or didn't?

"Got?" Benry looks a little confused about this.

"Has anybody ever given you on chip? One chip in your whole life!

"Ah just one" benry starts getting distracted when he turns  
'all dogs go to heaven 2' back on and it gets loud.pointing to the two man characters he jesters to the Weiner dog.   
"That's me and your the other one and he's dead, his name is Gordon feetman and hes you and your dead and a dog in all dogs go to heaven 2 which is my favourite movie and also I did the all dogs go to heaven wiki which is super cool" dead silence in the room.

Gordon just sits there thinking if this is worth trying to get the snacks he paid for, he grimeices, it is.   
His hand is still on benrys blue jogging pants to keep his attention to no avail. so he decides to remove it and try this whole thing again

"Benry"

"Whu"

"Where are the fucking snacks"

Whoa bro why so mean total cringe comp right now broo" benry keeps his eyes glued to the screen.

Gordon figured he'll just check in the kitchen and by the time he walks in there he realizes that he forgot them in there this whole time. He feels like a fucking idiot, now he's going to have to apologize.

"Benry do you like cool ranch Doritos" Gordon asks, setting the Baja blasts on the table

"Uuuj"

"Great just let me grab the salsa"

When Gordon comes back he finds the other man feeding his laptop Baja blast making slurping noises and telling the dogs to drink up.

Now if this was the first time this happened and not the sixth, Gordon would have dropped to his knees screaming,like the last six times. Thankfully he put spill proof coverings on everything in his living room whenever benry comes over and a bucket under his table to catch the liquid.

So he just sits down and watches the show through the Baja blast waterfall. Remembering he has to tell him something.

"Sorry about accusing you of stealing the snacks dude"

Pretty cringe bro but it's aight, you even play Minecraft on my server"

"Yea its pretty fun, good job feeding the movie dogs to" Gordon felt like complimenting benrys Baja blast screen techniques ,bit only because it made him stop but because he always seemed to take pride in feeding the things on the screen.

Sitting back and putting the chip covered blanket back over them they both enjoyed the snacks and fun movies for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out at https://mobile.twitter.com/the_great_lupin
> 
> Love this fandom!


End file.
